


Dark (Larry Version)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you guys know what dark is this is the larry version!! Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark (Larry Version)

My pulse could be heard in my ears, mouth becoming dry. I stood frozen to the spot as the intimidating height of a male shadowed over me. My nervous eyes travelled up the length of his body, my fingers rubbing circles in to the palms of my hands a little tighter in a fake attempt to get them clean. His jeans clung perfectly to his lower half, a white t shirt adorning his torso. I was yet to properly meet the dark focus I knew was trained on my face.

“Come dance with me.” He spoke in a raspy voice.

I didn’t have time to respond before he tugged me away, my hands still dripping water having yet to dry them. Warm fingers took my hand and guided me out the door, onto the dance floor. A large palm was place on my lower back forcing me forwards into his body. My hand flew up to his chest to stop myself from pressing into him. His rough actions left me utterly speechless; I’d never been treated like this before. My fingers were clasped, the currently unnamed male, encouraging my hand round the back of his neck. I boldly looked up, stunned to see a pair of sparkling eyes peering down at me. They were almost a jade colour, framed with dark lashes. But I soon shook off the intriguing sparks running through my body. My cautiousness heightened as pink, heart shaped lips pulled into a smirk.

“What’s your name, cutie?”

“L- Louis.” I stuttered.

He smiled down at me, his overpowering presence travelling to my ear.

“I’m Harry.” He hotly whispered.

Before he withdrew, the fullness of his lips pressed to the spot just below my ear. My eyes fluttered closed and I gripped his neck tighter. I released a gasp as he forced my hips to his. A deep chuckle vibrated in his chest, clearly enjoying the reaction he was drawing from me. I had never experienced anything like this before, apparently it was obvious.

“I like you,” he smirked “You’re so…innocent.”

His long slender fingers fidgeted with the bottom of my shirt, his walm touch sweeping along the skin at my sides. My fingers dropped from where I held his nape. The urge to redden his cheek with my palm was growing. But I restrained, still fearful of the towering male. My hands rose up to shove him away, but he caught hold of my wrists.

“Now, now.” He huskily spoke.

Harry brought my arms down to my sides in his firm hold. I flinched as he took his time to run a warm touch down my back. His long fingers wriggled into the back pocket of my jeans and I soon realised he was searching for my phone. His hand lingered and it became clear that wasn’t his only objective. My backside was tightly squeezed before the item of interest was taken from my jeans. The strained whimper that escaped my parted lips caused his to quirk up in a grin.

I stood silently as Harry typed in his number. A beep sounded seconds later and I realised he had texted himself from my phone. He now had my number. What on Earth was going on? I went to the bathroom, separated from my friends for no more than five minutes and I was now in the presence of a guy who evidently only had one thing on his mind. Hot breath trickled down my neck as he slid my phone back into its previous place. The air was squeezed from me, Harry pressing the front of his body to mine. The low moan that erupted from the back of his throat took me by surprise, Harry finding pleasure with my body flush against his.

“Stop.” I weakly pleaded.

I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled. His plump lips came down to my ear once again.

“I don’t think so, Baby. We’re gunna have some fun.”

I shivered at his words. Harry frightened me, but this time my fear caused me to lash out. He withdrew slightly before my hand made contact with his face. It was clearly unexpected from the expression of anger commandeering his tight features. His left cheek was branded with a pink tinge before aggressively gripping hold of my forearms.

“I can tell you’re going to be a challenge.” He almost growled. “I like that.” He smirked.

He dipped his head, nudging mine to the side before I felt his lips press to the skin of my neck. The ends of his curly hair tickled at my cheek. Harry reluctantly released one of my arms so he could hold the back of my head, preventing me from escaping. I instantly placed my free hand on his chest in protest, attempting to push him away as I felt him harshly suck.

Page 2 of 2  
“Harry.” I begged.

I fisted the front of his t shirt between my fingers; the sharp pain intensified as his teeth grazed the skin. His breathy laugh fanned over the area as I desperately struggled against the male’s hold before he continued to draw blood to the surface. The sensation was somewhat eased with the attention of his soft lips. But Harry wouldn’t allow me that comfort for long, nipping hungrily at my neck with his teeth. I gasped when his tongue licked over the newly sensitive skin, planting a few kisses. He blew over the sloppy wet spot, igniting a chill through my entirety.

Harry stepped back smirking as I yanked my arm from his large hand. My fingers drifted up to my neck, sucking in a sharp breath when I dabbed over the sore spot. I whimpered in fright as he drew closer.

“You’re mine now.” He spoke in a hushed tone.

His lustful gaze burned up and down my body before he turned and confidently strolled away. I stood stunned for a short time, unable to process what had actually happened.

“Shit.” I cursed.

I hastily elbowed my way through warm bodies, desperately attempting to find my friends. When I reached them they were animatedly chatting and laughing, completely oblivious to what had taken place a matter of seconds ago. I opened my mouth to speak but was stunted.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, worry in her voice.

“I-I..”

Faye encouraged my hand to move from my neck. Their eyes widened at the sight.

“Woah.” Sam's mouth hung open. “Who the hell gave you that?”

I instantly regretted my movements as I stupidly touched the painful spot on my neck again. My touch remained but my fearful eyes were locked on a spot across the room. My friends’ heads curiously turned to see what I was intently fixed on, or rather who. Harry stared back, a smirk playing on his full lips. We witnessed him call goodbye to the guys he was conversing with before he made a beeline for the exit. But that wasn’t before he held my focus hostage. The wink I received from Harry rendered me speechless as I watched him disappear.

I spun back to my friends. Faye's mouth parted to comment on the event but quickly shut it, unable to form a coherent sentence. Sam eventually broke the silence.

“Holy shit.”


End file.
